Cine
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Llevar al cine a Sherlock nunca fue buena idea, y aunque John lo sabía, lo seguía intentando. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lenay-Chan! ¡Más vale tarde que nunca!


**Lenay-chan cumple años, y quisiera hacerle un pequeño regalo. Te hubiera cantado, pero dado que no sé… Espero que te guste y que disfrutes tus 22, ¡hay que aprovechar los años pares!**

* * *

**Cine**

John se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ir al cine con Sherlock no iba a ser tan agradable como había pensado.

Cuando fueron a comprar la entrada, Sherlock tardó tres cuartos de hora en elegir una película que podría gustarle, además antes de entrar en la sala tuvo una discusión con el acomodador. John, estaba algo distante y lo miraba con odio, a ver, no es que le odiara, pero perdía la paciencia a un ritmo alarmante.

Cuando lograron sentarse, al final de la sala y lo más pegado a la pared, John le dio el refresco y las palomitas.

—Y ahora, te quedarás calladito viendo la película, ¿vale?

Sherlock gruñó y comenzó a comer las palomitas en silencio. Como era de esperar, esa película sueca con subtítulos no la iba a ver nadie. Así que estaban solos. John suspiró, se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó observando la pantalla.

Intentaría sacarle algo bueno a aquello.

—¡Oh venga! ¡Está claro de que el cura es el culpable! ¿Quién si no se iba a ofrecer voluntario para hacer de cebo? —exclamó Sherlock a la pantalla tras media hora de película.

John puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sherlock, ¡cállate! —exclamó —. Tu mismo elegiste la elegiste así que la verás en silencio.

—No pensé que el final iba a ser tan evidente.

—Solo llevamos media hora, los que no somos tan inteligentes como tú queremos saber que pasa al final. Así que ¡cállate! —exclamó John.

Sherlock bufó y se movió en el asiento. El médico cerró los ojos. No podías ir con Sherlock a ningún sitio que requiriera un poco de reposo mental. Era imposible.

Notó una mano apoyarse en su muslo y se sobresaltó.

—Sherlock, ¿¡qué haces!? —exclamó, se hubiera apartado pero se había quedado completamente paralizado.

—Me aburro —murmuró el detective.

—Pues si te aburres, juegas al buscaminas de tu teléfono. A mi déjame ver la película.

—Pero si no le estás prestando atención…

—Igualmente me gustaría que apartaras tu mano de mi muslo.

Sherlock se movió y quitó la mano, a lo que John Watson le respondió con un suspiro de alivio. Aunque enseguida se volvió a tensar. Sherlock había dejado la mano sobre su entrepierna. La fue moviendo poco a poco y John… Bueno. John se había quedado paralizado, como si le hubieran drogado.

La mano de Sherlock desabrochó inmediatamente sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera.

—Sherlock, aquí no… Por favor, no me hagas esto…

—Me aburro —comentó el detective.

—Pues cáscatela tu solito, déjame en paz…

Sherlock rio.

—Doctor Watson, disfruta con esto. No lo niegue.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo John intentando moverse —. No disfruto, es una reacción física, nada más…

Sherlock rio, apoyó su mano izquierda en el muslo de John para que dejara mover la pierna mientras que metía la derecha en los calzoncillos. John ya estaba duro. Eso divertía mucho a Sherlock, le hacía pensar que su amante tenía una atracción muy fuerte hacia él.

—Sherlock no… Por favor, aquí no… —pidió John cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—No me gusta que uses esta ropa interior —le dijo Sherlock ignorando su petición.

—Bien que me dijiste ayer que… Que te gustaba como me quedaba —murmuró John cerrando los ojos.

—Sé lo que dije, pero ahora sería necesario unos calzoncillos más grandes. Estos se ven demasiado apretados para lo que quiero hacer.

—Sherlock… Nos van a pillar, por favor, no hagas esto…

El detective se separó de él y se sentó correctamente, Watson suspiró aliviado y se dispuso a colocarse bien el pantalón pero Sherlock lo detuvo.

—No. Dices que nos van a pillar, tapemos el asunto —dijo mientras echaba su abrigo sobre las piernas de John.

El médico no se quejó, los lugares públicos en cierto modo eran morbosos y… Aunque no lo aprobara, hacía dos semanas que Sherlock no le tocaba y estaba necesitado, así que aprovecharía.

—Te voy a odiar por esto… —murmuró John.

El detective rio divertido, se quedó mirando la pantalla fingiendo interés, pero su mano derecha se metió dentro delos calzoncillos de John y se la sacó. Solo hicieron falta unos suaves movimientos para que se pusiera completamente duro.

Pasó el pulgar por la punta para luego arrastrar la mano hacia abajo y descubrir el glande.

—Capullo… —murmuró John mientras se removía en el asiento.

Sherlock rio y volvió a mover la mano, esta vez más deprisa, no es que no quisiera disfrutar del momento, simplemente podría llegar alguien y…

Durante largos minutos, Sherlock no paró lo que estaba haciendo, obviamente quería llegar al final y quería escuchar a John gemir pero el médico se mordía los labios con toda la fuerza que podía para que, ni siquiera su respiración, saliera de ellos.

—Te acordarás de esto… —susurró.

Sherlock rio y se apoyó contra John. El médico suspiró y apoyó la barbilla contra la cabeza de Sherlock. Este continuó moviendo la mano de arriba abajo hasta que el semen de John se escapó por sus dedos.

El médico no emitió ningún ruido, todo un logro a decir verdad, y cuando Sherlock se apartó observó que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

El detective se limpió la mano con unos kleenex que había en su bolsillo, luego quitó el abrigo y adecentó a John.

—¿Contento? —gruñó el médico —. Si hubiera entrado alguien…

—Pero nadie entró.

—Sherlock, ¡pero pudiera haber entrado! —exclamó mirándole.

El detective sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Te quiero John —le dijo.

El médico suspiró, maldito Sherlock y su manera de evitar que le regañara.


End file.
